


Out of Order

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch is bossy. Starsky decides he's had enough. Tag for <i>Savage Sunday</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Order

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 4: Savage Sunday

"Starsky, get your ass in here."

"You know, Hutch, I'm getting a little tired of you ordering me around."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah, you've been goin' at it all day. 'Starsky, run down Milty.' 'Starsky, come here and gimme a pencil.' 'Starsky, come look at this paint on the floor.'"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding."

"No, seriously. Why do I have to be the one to go over there? Why can't you come over here for a change, huh?"

"Because, dummy, _I'm_ the one in the bedroom, and you're not."

"Oh. Yeah."

"So, are you coming?"

"Well, I guess that's okay then...."


End file.
